The Legend of Ganon:Chapter One
by James Montgomery
Summary: The section of Ganon's story that takes place immediately after Beginnings. Cain leaves Gerudo Desert.


Chapter One

As Cain made his way back to the Gerudo village, he thought about this new goal that was predestined specifically for him, and his new name. "I now have a name befitting a demon." he thought. "And, yet I still don't look the part."

When he returned to his village Cain ordered his finest carpenters to build a training hall in the center of the Gerudo tribe boundaries. "This" he thought "shall make my warriors even stronger than they are now. Additionally, I can now train here among my pupils. Although they do not possess the ability to perform the dark arts. Their physical prowess shall be unmatched by the most hearty of warriors." Cain trained with his soldiers for about a month before deciding that his goal was far too important to be wasting his time in the village. The power inside him hungered for a real chance to prove itself.

Cain gathered up many of the goods that the Gerudos offered up as trade to neighboring villages and put them inside of knapsacks that were to be carried on the shoulders of his entourage, 15 crimson haired beauties with enough deadly strike in them to take out the entire Hyrulian army.

After about a week of trekking through the desert the 16 Gerudos stumbled upon an oasis. Nearby there was an immense doorway riddled with blue tile embedded in a cliff face. "A fairy fountain" said Cain. "Who could have guessed that there was one so nearby the village." As Cain approached the shimmering fountain he shouted "Fairy, I have come seeking the magic that you possess!" At this demand the fairy sprung forth from the fountain. She stared at Cain for what seemed like an eternity then she said; "This magic that I possess is nothing for the likes of you. You Cain Windsore are a man of ill intent. My magic is only for the pure of heart, I see far too much blood spilled on your robes. Not one of those died to aid noble intentions."

" I do not require your petty magic, fairy! I am already proficient in the dark arts. I merely wished to entertain my troops with a parlor trick." said Cain "But know this...there shall be none of "nobler" intentions ever gracing your presence again." And with that Cain left the fountain.

Upon exiting the fountain. Cain turned back towards the opening, and stared at the doorway. His hands began to glow a deep purple. All at once the opening in the rock wall collapsed in upon itself. Cain ordered his troops to drink their fill at the oasis then fill their canteens. Once his troops were finished Cain used magic for the second time that day to dry up the oasis. "I can not allow anyone to ever find you, my dear.".

A few more weeks and oases went by before the 16 Gerudos found the home of the desert guide. The guides name was Mattheis Poe, and he was an aging man who unbeknown to him was still very much under the control of Twinrova's magic. "I come seeking a guide through the desert" proclaimed Cain.

"Your name would not happen to be Cain Windsore would it son?" asked Mattheis.

"Cain Winsore was among my group but he has fallen, my name is Ganondorf." said Cain.

"I have waited these past months anticipating the arrival of Cain Winsore...with no idea why I should lead him through the desert. Something just called me to do so. Now that he is dead, I have no reason to live anymore I can die in peace now." Said Mattheis.

"You will die in pieces if you do not lead me out of this desert. I was told that you knew the way to Hyrule." replied Cain his anger rising with every passing moment.

"I knew it at one point but I am too frail to make the journey now." said Mattheis.

"I can remedy the fragility of your body old man." said Cain, and with that his hands began to glow a violent shade of purple. He held onto Mattheis's wrist and shoved his free hand through the old mans chest. He pulled a out a brilliant blue fireball from within the man. The fireball had a wicked visage wavering inside of it. Cain then dropped the corpse of the old man to the floor and took up a lantern and the robes the man had been wearing. He bound the evil spirit to lantern and covered it with the robe. He knelt beside the covered lantern and began muttering incantations to the objects. Slowly they rose from the ground. The visage from the flame now appearing beneath the old mans hood. And with this act Cain Windsore created the first Poe ghost.

"Poe!" Cain called "you are under my control now. You will spend all eternity ferrying people across this desert, showing them the way to get to the Gerudo tribe boundaries and back. You will never mention meeting anyone named Ganondorf. But...If anyone ever asks about Cain Windsore you are to tell them that one of the great fairies appeared in the desert and struck him down. His magic was not strong enough to best the fairy so he succumbed to her desires and fell. N ow lead us away from this place and take me to the golden land of Hyrule.".


End file.
